Demons of our hearts
by laetitia.schots
Summary: Scène qui à mon gout manquait à la fin du 4x03! Petite transition avec la promo du 4x04 aussi!


La passion, elle vous dévore à tout moment, elle peut prendre diverses formes. Elle se lit sur les traits d'un cuisinier qui adore goûter ses plats pour toujours en améliorer l'onctuosité. Elle peut se déchiffrer à travers le froncement de sourcils d'un lecteur pris dans son roman. Elle se ressent dans l'air, chaud et électrique, entre deux regards qui se rencontrent. Mais on peut aussi la voir pulser le long du cou de notre cher pirate, étreignant fermement la sauveuse dans son bras intact. Il glissait sa main sous sa veste orange, maintenant avec ferveur son corps contre le sien, sans la presser, sans la contraindre, c'en était certain, car elle avait son bras à sa taille.

La sensation de ne sentir que le cuir de la tenue de Killian frustra Emma, qui aurait aimé comme lui, pouvoir sentir, même brièvement, la forme de son corps.

Changeant l'angle de leur baiser afin d'en amplifier la fougue, qui avait atteint le paroxysme de leur histoire jusqu'ici, il n'hésite pas à plonger une main dans sa chevelure qu'il idolâtrait, s'imaginant dans un cadre plus intime, tirant légèrement dessus afin d'accéder à son cou pour y butiner baisers qu'il savait, la feraient gémir. Partant sur cette envie là, elle le coupa en saisissant sa nuque, afin de pouvoir approfondir et parfaire la danse que leurs langues jouaient. Enfiévrée, ardente. Puis ses doigts remontèrent et empoignèrent ses cheveux.

Ce geste, pourtant légèrement déplacé à cet instant, dans ce lieu, ne leur fit alors qu'oublier d'avantage où ils se trouvaient jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit les surprennent.

Ne se séparant qu'à courte distance pour voir d'où venait ce bruit, Killian se contenta de faire reculer Emma de quelques pas, la suivant, afin que la voiture, ahurie, passa en pestant des choses comme quoi l'hôtel était juste en face. Cette remarque ne put que faire rougir la sauveuse peu habituée aux démonstrations d'affection en public, elle battait des records avec le pirate. Pourtant ce qui la troubla le plus, ce ne fut pas la voiture, mais la manière dont Killian tenta de conclure cet échange, ce baiser, cette soirée, en embrassant sa tempe et se dirigeant vers la coccinelle, pour lui en ouvrir la portière :

- Le chaperon rouge m'a un jour informé qu'au troisième rendez-vous, les choses s'accéléraient dans ce monde. Cependant le gentleman qui sommeille en moi ne sera satisfait qu'après un vrai dîner que, j'espère, nous ferons bientôt.

Bien entendu, notre capitaine ne serait pas ce qu'il est sans son sourire plein de sous-entendus. Cet air mutin qui le rendait irrésistible. Mais cette remarque ne tomba pas vraiment dans l'oreille d'une sourde, notamment une certaine partie... C'est cette partie-là d'ailleurs, qui la poussa à s'avancer d'un pas décidé, et à s'élever sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, retrouvant la chaleur qui l'avait quitté lorsqu'il s'était éloigné.

A un autre moment, antérieur, il aurait pu être surpris par ce geste. Mais la mise à nue de ce soir, avait fait tomber bon nombres de barrières. Il y en aura toujours d'ailleurs, notamment de celles que l'on attend pas.. Seulement les pensées qui auraient pu traverser son esprit disparurent lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son amour, contre sa mâchoire, et particulièrement ses ongles effleurant sa nuque , son cou, descendant sur le haut de son buste. Ce simple geste l'embrasa, attestant d'un appétit manifeste et promettant l'ivresse charnelle. Son contrôle s'ébranla, l'incitant à la plaquer contre la voiture, fermant la portière d'un geste. Mais le bruit partit dans le vide de la rue, car il ne sentait qu'elle, contre lui, son corps plaqué au sien avec fermeté, afin de capter les pulsations de son cœur contre lui, de sentir sa poitrine se soulever contre son buste sous une respiration erratique. Elle ne se retint pas de l'agripper par le collier qui pendait le long de son torse effleurant l'ouverture de son vêtement, pendant que son autre main se posait sur le ventre de Killian. La sentant ainsi baladeuse, et sur le point de rompre la limite vers l'indécence, car déjà ses jambes étaient entremêlaient aux siennes et appuyées fortement contre elle, il voulut s'appuyer de son crochet sur la voiture mais ne parvint qu'à en frapper la carrosserie. Le son du métal ayant gratté légèrement la peinture le ramena à la réalité, et il détourna la tête pour observer cette « partie de lui » ou plutôt cette absence de lui..  
>Pantelante, Emma resta un instant inquiète de cette fin brutale, puis suivit son regard et comprit. Si elle craignait de le perdre, lui craignait de l'effrayer, voire de la blesser.. Chacun avait ses démons. Elle releva une main vers son visage, et le fit la regarder dans les yeux. Toute tension charnelle et effervescente était partie, ne laissant place qu'à la fragilité humaine qui les habitait.<p>

Parfois un seul geste suffit à vous mettre à nu, et pour tenter maigrement de cicatriser cette plaie, Emma lui vola un tendre baiser, et fragile, comme cet instant, avant de se détacher de lui.  
>Elle ne remarqua qu'elle avait sa main dans la sienne qu'au moment où il referma la portière une fois qu'elle fut montée.<br>Mais c'est le sourire qu'elle lui offrit, ces sourires qui font naître le soleil dans l'obscurité de l'âme, qui l'incita à faire de même.

Se quittant sur un bonne nuit, et une voiture quittant la route, le capitaine resta là à regarder son crochet, se promettant qu'un jour, il prendrait la femme qu'il aime dans ses bras sans craindre d'y apposer une marque violente, mais une marque d'amour.


End file.
